Christmas Aliens
by horsemens
Summary: A twist on a 2003 cartoon tale where Mona Lisa and Venus spend their first Christmas with their new family while trying out new Traditions while hanging onto their own. Meanwhile, Mikey finds a holiday adventure in saving the day for the orphan children whose toys are hijacked by our favorite thugs.
1. Dashing Through the Snow

"Twas the nizzle before christmizzle and all through the hizzle."

"Wait, what?" Raphael stopped her right there. The female turtle blinked, quite dumbfounded.

"Mikey said that was the original version." She said slowly and innocently.

"No, that's the Snoop Dogg version. Gimme this." The largest mutant reached over and grabbed the piece of paper out of her hands that the mutant in question had given her to tell the story to their audience. The paper crumbled at the corners when he gripped it/ His eyes veered down the single page. "Mikey! What are you playin' Venus for?" He shouted behind his shell.

"Let me have fun!" Was what they heard from some distance.

"Forget this." Raphael took the 'story' and crumbled it into a ball. Venus watched as he did so and when he threw it off and away from his sights. "I'll try to find the **real** version." He assured. It was then, Michelangelo threw his body down in front of the two mutant terrapins and in front of their audience.

"Why not a remix?" He offered. Before they could reply, Michelangelo already straightened himself up to a seat and began. "Lemme tell you the mutant version about what went down today: 'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the town, turtle santa drove like crazy to not let the kids down…"

This magical tale begins in the quiet, white blanketed mountains of New York's calmer settings. Up on the hill top, a pair of large warmblooded horses climbed them with their green skinned riders upon their backs. They truly did look like a unique style of a Christmas Hallmark movie given the background and circumstances. To shield their cold-blooded bodies were their traditional robes that bundled them up from the nips of the cold. The red veils that draped from the tops of their straw hats and the bottoms of their robes billowed in the slight wind, exposing their tightly bound feet in the stirrups.

"I should have grown your hair out Yujin if I knew it'd be so cold up here." Venus commented as the large black horse picked his feet up extra high in the ice.

"He's fine." Mona brushed a collective piece of her facial veil away to see much clearer through it as it pressed against her face. "His breed is used to the cold. But my wimpy little hotblood here is the one with all the sheets." Her voice turned baby-like as she showed sympathy for her Andalusian that was less hairy than the Friesian and sported a thick blanket underneath his tack and polo wraps around each leg.

"You're my scruffy little pony, aren't you?" Venus leaned over to embrace the working animal. Being a turtle, she was drawn to the presence of warmth that his body gave off. She then placed two of her fingers in a tight space between him and the double blankets upon his back. Despite the cold, he was a very comforting temperature. "Ah, he's so warm right here." She relished before she withdrew her fingers to return to the nasty cold.

"Look at the little snow rabbits!" Mona pulled back on her reins to slow her horse and pointed up the mountain. Venus sat up in excitement. Off to the side in front of them, a small burrow of white colored rabbits were racing up the hill to escape the new visitors and into their protective burrows. Their faces were lit by the cute little creatures who scurried along so briefly.

"I wish those were around home." Venus dared to dream. Snow rabbits weren't a thing to see in their area of China.

"If they were, we would wish for another animal in exchange because we'd have seen it everyday." Her sister assured her with a knowing smile. Venus shrugged.

"True." They approached where they suspected that the rabbits had disappeared to. With so much snow, you weren't exactly sure where they were with their camouflage homes. Their faint steps were pressed into the ice, but with so many tracks no one was sure where exactly they were."How much I would love to see a Water deer or even a Takin right now. What are the deer they have up here?" Venus' body had to catch up with her hips as Yujin stepped over a large log in their path. They did it singularly, with Mona following behind her. She thought about it after she crossed it with her troublesome horse. He wasn't always as reliant as Yujin would be no matter how many times they'd practice. He crossed quite well after seeing the stallion go first, but there was no guarantee if he were the one to lead.

"I know Elk is one but I can't remember the rest."

"Elk." Venus repeated. There was some disgust in her voice. "Sounds like something getting caught in your throat." She giggled. Mona laughed, somewhat agreeing yet humoring her little sister. The horses had another brief steep climb. The girls dropped their heels while the beasts dropped their heads to reach the top in a few steps. "Wa." Venus pulled back on her reins, commanding her pet to stop once they got to the flat top.

"Wa, Nan. Fàngxià nánhái," Mona tried to get her own to follow suit, but he wanted to keep moving. A sturdy hand and reinforcement was all that horse needed. "āndùn xiàlái." When he finally stopped moving his feet, she rewarded him with a brief pet before getting a good look at her surroundings.

Out in front of them were more, equally sized hills, but they were exposed to a deep valley of evergreen forest capped in white snow that looked as if it could go on forever. "My, would you look at that. I'm used to black concrete and evergreen but would you take a look at all the white."

"It's as if we stepped into a holiday film." She stopped herself. "The ones I've been seeing on TV lately."

"Well, change is always good." Mona nodded. She knew what she was talking about. They had yet to experience Christmas and by the extravagant effort the Americans put into it, it was definitely an overwhelming experience. Living in New York and having two small-town Chinese girls experience it was definitely something special.

"I'll come around to Christmas once I figure what it's all about. We barely missed it when we first showed up."

"All very true. What will this season bring? Hm?" She pulled back on her reins when Nan wanted to shuffle some more.

"A joy that only the Dongzhi festival would bring." They've heard of Christmas before, but the Dongzhi Festival that occurred around the same time overshadowed those kinds of festivities, limiting their knowledge on the holiday.

"I'm sure under this whole Christmas thing we can still enjoy the festival."

"Just the two of us? It takes numerous villages to put it on, how are two girls in America going to do it?"

"We can do anything. No amount of people ensures the joy the festival brings." She cocked her brow and pointed her finger at her. "Trust me on that."

"I guess the food will be pretty easy." Venus tried to compensate by beginning a list of their old traditions.

"There you go. Look, we're already started." The lizard lady leaned over to gently push her sister's elbow encouragingly. Venus shied away from it playfully, trying to suppress her smile yet failing.

"Let's head back down the mountain. They're probably waiting on us." Venus turned her horse in a circle to face the way back down. They have been gone for thirty minutes. It would be best for them to head back down now. Besides, they have festivities to attend to and ready for.

"Right. It's not good for us coldbloods to be out here too long." Mona nodded. She turned her horse in the same direction and squeezed her legs around him. "Chéngzuò."

A thirty minute ride away was April's old family farmhouse. A large bus deemed the 'Party Wagon' was parked just outside the house. April had forgotten to give them a key after they told her of their expedition but they assured they wouldn't mind so much to sit in the car. Or, at least they didn't earlier. They brought the bare minimum because they weren't going to be the ones outside, yet here they were sitting in a cold car where their breaths took form in evaporation. The only one brave (stupid) enough to be outside was the youngest turtle of the four brothers. Currently, he flopped onto his back in the fresh powder and frantically swished his arms and legs back and forth. His brothers were mildly entertained by their brother as they watched from the windows and the door Raphael cracked open to see past the dark tinted windows.

"Check it out!" He got up and observed his art. It was a large, circular mass with thick arms and legs. It presented itself like a very large Frosty the Snowman. "Turtle angel! Just like me!" He was so proud of himself that he whipped out his shell-cell and took a selfie with his masterpiece.

"Yeah, a big gaping hole in the ground." Raphael spoke in spite as he frantically rubbed his hands together to create some friction. His voice spoke surprisingly clearly from the thick scarf he wore around his mouth and neck.

"Don't be jealous that I'm starting a trend." Michelangelo teased as he swiped through the many pictures he took to eliminate the bad ones.

"Raph, you're letting the hot air out?" Donatello turned around with a sassy expression behind his glasses.

"What hot air? There's nothing left in here." He complained.

"And so you're just gonna leave the window open?" Leonardo pointed to the door, mistakenly calling it a window, but they knew what he meant. Raohael rolled his eyes.

"You're right." He pushed the door open some more so he can slam it shut and keep whatever air they had to keep them comfortable (not).

"Hey pony babes, have a nice ride?" The boys in the car heard Michelangelo call and sat up straight. A black and cherry bay horse emerged from behind the house. Praise! They goin' home! The two girls dismounted. Their icy feet hurt as they were reintroduced to the ground. A little hopping around and movement will make it go in time. They pulled the reins from over the animal's heads and lead them towards Michelangelo who met them some of the way.

"Indeed. You should have seen the snow-capped mountains! And there were little bunnies!" Venus expressed so jubilantly. Michelangelo put his hand out to pet Yujin. His breath was hot and enticing to feel.

"Ah, there's warmth!" He exclaimed, but not too much to excite the horses. He already learned that lesson. "Do you two mind if I just-?" Not waiting for an answer. He took each rein in his hand and placed himself between the two beasts. "Ah…" He sighed as their warm bodies pressed up against his own.

"Give me my horse." Mona reached underneath Nan's neck to get the rein out of Michelangelo's hand. When she pulled her horse away, he groaned from the loss. "And go get in the car, we're going." She chuckled as she and Venus led their animals away from him to release them to their 'new' home. He watched them as they left him before running towards the car.

"Donnie, start it up!" He screamed. When he got to the car door, it was locked. He started knocking and pulling on the handle, but it didn't open. "Let me in! C'mon guys! It's cold!" There was quiet laughter inside.


	2. Mind Yo Business

"Sensei! We back!" Raphael held open the garage door for the rest of the family to walk under as they returned from their day up North. Splinter was already in the room, watching a Hallmark movie from the largest of the monitors. April had already gifted him with a gold robe with white, fluffy lining to make him both fashionable and warm.

"You girls enjoy your pets?" He did not get up as the sisters came over to the couch and sat with him.

"Definitely, Master Splinter. You should have seen the scenery! It was so beautiful!" Venus lit up as well as brighten her sensei's face.

"I would have loved to have seen it but it is much too cold for me to be up in the mountains. But, I am glad you girls enjoyed yourselves."

"Raph walked on the ice and it didn't crack! It's a Christmas miracle!" Mikey bursted.

"Put the shut to the up ok? The 'shut' to the 'up'." He retaliated as he placed most of the blankets that were draping from his shoulder to the dirty clothes pile as they were wet from the snow.

"Why were you out there in the first place?" Master Splinter questioned.

"It was an accident. I just walked and didn't realize till I saw a frozen fish underneath me."

"When we were like 13 or something," Leonardo started. "Raph went out at a pond and the ice started cracking and he fell in trying to run away."

"This was right before our voices got lower so you just hear this high pitched shriek as he crawls out shaking like a chihuahua." Donatello demonstrated with the quick spasms of his shoulders as he chuckled remembering his big brother's little voice from the event. Raphael grunted, but was lighthearted about it.

"I could've died but y'all were too busy laughing to help me." He said half-jokingly. Donnie draped himself over his brother's shoulder and pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry baby boo."

"Get off me." Raph moved his shoulder but a smile crept onto his face. Donnie continued to laugh. "Ain't y'all gotta decorate or something?"

"Oh yeah, and when did April say she was going to come with the tree?" Leo asked. Splinter turned around to speak.

"She informed me that she and Vern were having trouble finding one but promised to be home before we celebrate."

"Come on people! We got…" Mikey checked his non-existent watch. "not enough time to turn this sewer hole into a department store, lets go!" Without another word the youngest turtle started to sprint into an unknown direction.

"Where are you going? The decorations are that way!" the purple banded turtle pointed in the correct direction.

"Mind yo business, Donnie!"


	3. Tis the Season

New York quickly blanketed itself with the snow transported from the rural mountains. The city was even busier than it was if you could believe it. The entire population flooded the streets and crowded the stores with fantastic trinkets that anybody would write up on their annual list. Of course, their attitudes were more vicious than merry. Below the amazing chaos, the turtles readied themselves for the holidays as they were expecting company of their friends before they would leave for nearly a week to travel to other loved ones. Venus was with Leonardo. Each time he asked for it, Venus was standing beside him by the foot ladder as she handed him the adorable Christmas wreaths they found from the junkyard at one time. The grotesquely ugly or natural ones were thrown out each year, so each year they would put up only the fresher or better kept plastic ones. Michelangelo would try to make them better with some sort of decoration. You could be surprised by what he comes up with yet it still looks presentable. Leo strung them along the sewer walls. Each one sparkled its colored tinsel, or gave off its own special scent in each room. They were down to three wreaths when Mikey strolled into the living room. On his head was a little headband with a tiny piece of mistletoe swinging off a small string pole. His body was cloaked in a thrashed green blanket with tinsel garlands wrapped about him very lazily.

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…" He sang merrily. His mistletoe sway with his body and he clasped his hands and danced majestically around them. "Five video games, four man-hole covers, three rocket skateboards, two comic books, and from Venus a holiday kiss!"

"What?" Confused and quite off guard, the female turtle turned around but only to jump back. Right in her face were Michelangelo's puckered lips. He leaned forward with his hands clasped beside his face and that darn plant swinging along her forehead. "Mikey! What are you doing?"

"It seems pretty obvious to me." Splinter muttered to himself while he was turning up the volume on the TV. Shade much?

"I meant why are you trying to kiss me? I'm not your true love, am I?" Her expression was priceless: pure horror.

"That's a Christmas carol Venus, just a song." Leonardo clarified as he fastened the wreath better. He eyeballed Michelangelo, whom reacted by avoiding eye contact and pursing his lips in a whistle.

"See that thing on his head?" Venus followed the finger and voice of reason that was Donatello. He had come in the room along with Michelangelo as he waited on the microwave to be done softening up the butter for their incoming cookies. All his tech gear was removed so that none of it could be tainted by the sugary sweets he was about to prepare. Although, they always enjoyed the pink and red, heart stamped apron he always wore around his waist. It sure gave them a kick, but Donnie always laughed along with them as they called him 'mother' or 'granny' sometimes. "It's mistletoe. American tradition is if two people got under it, they have to kiss each other."

"Hear that?" Michelangelo slipped between them and bounced his eyebrows mischievously. "American tradition." He puckered his lips and sucked through them. making a gross, wet sound. Donatello grabbed her by the shoulder and repositioned himself to separate the two. When he did, Michelangelo made yet another pouted face as the taller brother glared down at him.

"You don't have to do it Venus." Raphael called her from the couch.

"I was going to say, because I was wondering why they didn't." Her finger pointed to Donatello and Michelangelo. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and then up. Behold, who was under the mistletoe.

"Traditions still have their rules." Donnie explained quite deadpan. Michelangelo turned his back to him and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and I can do better than him." That earned a shove to his head before Donatello resumed his kitchen duties after saving his turtle friend.

"What are you even wearing?" Raphael commented as he got a better view of Michelangelo's garb.

"You like it?" He began to vogue in various positions to show off his modelling abilities.

"Personally, it's atrocious." Donnie had heard them and shouted from the kitchen. Mikey looked back at the way of kitchen. Although he couldn't see Donatello, he still stared in spite.

"Atrocious? I'm bringing' sexy back!"

"You look like the one who killed it in the first place." The brute turtle mumbled. Leonardo almost fell off the step ladder as he doubled down and accidentally pushed himself away from the wall. The young turtle choked on himself while clutching his chest.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!" Then, he began to find the rhythm and started to sing it out. "All eyes on me when I walk in! No questions asked, this girl's a 10!"

"Can you be useful or something?"

"But you're doing such a great job! I'd hate to ruin it." He pretended to be shocked and so innocent. They knew what he was doing. If he didn't want to do something, he'll do his best to avoid it in any way he can.

"Lazy shell." Raphael grumbled and continued his tedious work of shaping up the shabby wreaths with the use of a small pair of shears as he leaned over the coffee table.

"I have a suggestion." Venus put herself back in Michelangelo's space as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Why don't you go out and play in the park? I'm sure you'd like to get out and enjoy the festivities around town."

"Um, no!" Here came mama Leo stepping off the ladder and crossing his arms. "You'll freeze and you're a giant turtle." He beat Splinter to it as the rat dad nodded and pointed to prove he had a point.

"He can bundle up." The female turtle shrugged, trying to appease the leader. Her finger tapped him on the edge of his upper plastron. "Put on a coat, beanie, and wear a scarf around your neck like Raph does when he goes out." The orange banded turtle lit up once more and smiled at her.

"I like how you think shinobi." He put his hand out for her to slap it. "Is that cool, sensei?" He asked quite enthusiastically. His father leaned back further in the couch, not paying any special attention to his son and more towards keeping his eyes on his show.

"Well, do you promise to stay out of trouble?" He saluted with a high held head and a puffed out chest.

"Scouts Honor."

"That ain't enough." The brute waved him on and resumed.

"I'm trusting you tonight, my son." Dude! He totally agreed.

"I've got this, sensei. Promise." Michelangelo took no time to sprint out of the room to get his stuff together. He was going out for a night of Christmastime fun! And no supervision? Shell yeah! "Booyah!" He screamed.

He whizzed past Mona Lisa who was just out of a shower with her hair wound up in a towel. The lizard lady could only watch and stare back at the family for any answers that they wouldn't give her.

"That was nice of you to suggest." Leonardo had to admit.

"I thought you all wanted to get rid of him." Venus asked questionably.

"No… no." Leonardo pretended. However, the joyous theme of keeping family together was interrupted by a:

"Shell yeah." From Raphael. The leader cocked his head to the side with a 'done' expression. Raphael scrunched up his face before turning around and resume his work. "I ain't sorry."


	4. Why Are You Booing Me?

Michelangelo took no time running out the house dressed up in his thick winter wears to escape to a local park that was doused in plush snow. The icy air was nowhere near as bad as it was up in the mountains, which pleased him much more as he was far more comfortable to be stuck out here in the city for a few hours. The hustle and bustle of bodies while travelling through the streets also helped with the problem of heat to the cold-blood despite the funny looks he got.

"There's nothing like snow in the Big Apple!" He exclaimed as he stretched out his arms to embrace it all. The park's trees were lit by both streetlamps surrounded by tinsel and ribbon and by their own individual season lights provided by the city. "I love it! Even if I have to wear this scratchy scarf…" He pulled back the wool fabric away from his neck, trying to relieve himself by its constant scraping along his neck. As long as it was warm he was not going to complain too much. Amidst his conversation amongst himself, a shot of ice struck his shoulder. The turtle flinched and looked behind himself to see it was indeed covered in snow. When he looked up, he saw a boy about middle school age who was hiding behind a tree. The turtle turned around with his arms stretched out wide. "Yo! What's good?" With the callout, the boy brought himself out and walked towards him. He waved his hands in a small motion.

"Sorry sir, I was aiming at my friend." Michelangelo followed his hand as he pointed to his equally nervous friend who held a ready made ball in his hand. He smiled nervously and dropped the ball at his feet where it interfered with a few of the other ready-made snowballs that he had. "I really am." Mikey smirked underneath his scarf.

"Tell ya what little dude, let me borrow your sled for a sec and we'll call it even." He gestured towards the sled that was resting not too far away. The boy went over to retrieve it but he walked up sheeply to the covered turtle.

"My parents don't let me give things to strangers." He stated, his steps were solemn and his voice shook.

"Promise I'll bring it back." He began digging through his scarf carefully as he did not want to reveal his face to them. "Here." He waited for the boy to put out his hand. When he did, he dropped one of his gold chains. The latter of it spilled out of the child's hand but he got a good hold of it. "Take this as insurance." The boy stared at it wide-eyed.

"Oh, ok!" He let his sled go so easily and Michelangelo began to toy with it.

He took off. The ninja and avid boarder he was, Mikey produced moves beyond the two boy's wildest imaginations. Of course, he felt a little limited as his own personal board was like a rocket, therefore he had to step back and pay tribute to his old roots. He captured their attention as he made use of the hills made by the city and the children to use as forts and sledding slides all while letting out a big.

"Cowabunga!"

"Cowabunga?" The boy shrugged and Michelangelo was coming back return his sled after his time with it.

"That was so sick!" The friend exclaimed as Mikey handed it over to the owner.

"Thanks man." He held out his fist for a bump. Both of them returned the favor with a smile on their face. "It's all in practice."

"You think I can do that?" The owner's face was beaming, obviously wishing to perform those types of tricks right at the moment. Mikey nodded to him.

"Easy, just work at it and I promise it'll come. I'll see y'all on the flip side!" The boys waved him goodbye and the turtle moved on to seek more holiday glee elsewhere.

"Apri's back!" Mona shouted from the kitchen as she heard and then saw her female friend enter her home. Mona was just preparing dinner for the night as Splinter insisted they share Christmas Eve with all of their friends. The family does keep on growing after all and it's exciting after spending it 16 years with the same people. Both the sound and sight came from the enlarged tree that engulfed and dressed Casey Jones and Vern Fenwick in pine needles.

"With the tree, as promised. We had to go to three different lots due to the shortage. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, it's amazing! I don't need help or anything!" Vern strained. On the other side was Casey Jones who was having just as much trouble trying to keep the structure from tipping over. It was crazily large and the two of them had to haul it through the sewer with minimum breakage.

"Ey, Fenwick, Jones watch the tree!" Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah, because that's my biggest concern right now!" Vern retaliated as Raph hovered over him and took full control of the tree. Casey hurled over to catch his breath, but only Vern was butthurt as he saw the red clad turtle walk away so effortlessly with the tree.

"Show off." He huffed. April walked towards the kitchen table where Donatello was sitting. In front of him was a large mug of hot chocolate he had been sipping while keeping Mona Lisa company. She sat down with him and gave him a hug.

"Couldn't find a smaller one?" Donatello inquired. He watched Raphael set up the tree and arrange the base and blanket underneath it. April shrugged after taking a quick sip of the cocoa he offered him.

"Not unless you want a Charlie Brown one." She cocked her head and smiled. "A thirteen footer." Air escaped Donnie's mouth from a near-whistle then he took his cup back and took a sip.

"You guys are welcome for having us bring that down here!" Vern remarked as he chose to sit with April and Donnie.

"Thank you." His head was combed through with a clawed hand.

"Let me start helping you out."

"NO!" The room froze as everyone stared at one another in surprise, but no less than April who squinted her eyes questionably towards her family. Mona rolled her eyes at the men who tried to stop her from helping.

"They meant to say come help me chop things up." They all knew April was not the best cook. It's not that she couldn't whip something up, but she was the queen of forgetting and letting it burn. Hot stories and burnt food were her things.

"You guys think you're funny." she smirked. Mona grabbed her jacket as April took it off and put it over a chair before they both began.

"We have enough chaos going on in life, wouldn't want to add to it while the peace is kept." Donnie assured. The woman was washing her hands, ridding the cold by using the hot water. It turned her fingertips bright red.

"Then, where's Michelangelo?" Raphael was sweeping up the fallen pine needles as he passed them.

"He was getting on our nerves so we sent him out."

"Yeah, but he's been gone so long.' The purple clad turtle sat up from his chair. "I'm actually kind of worried."

"It's the holidays, Mikey couldn't possibly get into any real trouble at this time of year. Right?" Mona expected a quick answer but did not get one so she paused from her washing of greens. Raphael stood up from his sweeping and twisted his wrist left to right with the dustpan in it.

"Ehh…" Donnie nodded slowly in agreement.

"He'll call if he needs us. He's probably looking at the toy stores, again."

"What if he actually went in?" Casey sat down at the table. He pointed at the cup of cocoa in Donnie's hand and the turtle pointed in the direction where the batch of it was sitting in the microwave. He got up to go grab himself a cup.

"Not our problem. He will be missed." Raph's blunt statement was met with disappointment. The big turtle threw up his arms. "Why are you booing me? I'm right."


	5. Loss for Morals

"I-I can't take it!" Mikey exclaimed. His face was illuminated with a warm yellow glow as he basically pressed his nose against the glass of a tiny local toy store which sold some older favorites and a little bit of the newest crazes. "They've got the new Sargeant Guts and Glory action figure with the remote control tank! A-and the new Captain Fanatic space probe! And the Mavin Moon Jumper! Of course they're all out of that Little Orphan Alien doll. Those things never stay on the shelf!" The Little Orphan Alien doll was the newest craze fresh on the market. Not only was its design superb in terms of the right amount of cute and alien, but many families found the doll as a gender neutral alternative to barbie dolls and action figures. Anybody could enjoy it. Other than that, the proceeds were meant to supply orphaned children with their own doll. With so much goodness around everybody wanted it for their own and gave back to others as well.

He continued to stare as a worker was working her way up whilst sweeping the store. She had looked up and caught his eye. She smiled and waved her hand to ask him to "back up". When he did, a large fog from his breath simmered down until it was nothing. Mikey chuckled out of embarrassment but the girl laughed joyfully. The turtle waved his hand and so did the girl. She continued back to her sweeping and Mikey began back on his way. The sky was a darkening grey. Although it usually means its the time to come out of hiding, this time it meant it was time to head home for their home celebration. Now with an extended family, this time of year was nothing to miss out on. He decided to go behind the store as he knew down the alleyway was a manhole. Mikey could have just walked as close to home in his disguise, but he knew better that he could get easily distracted by some type of holiday activity like caroling or snow play.

"Yo! Get Back! Leave me alone!" The sound was faint and stopped Michelangelo from progressing any further. Slipped just past the public eye, he pressed his plastron against the wall, only letting his shell create a smooth, unprovoked surface in the case he was to be seen. "What do you want?" he was listening to the faint sound of a man crying out loud.  
"The truck!" he heard another say in which he started to tip top forward to the commotion.

"And the whole shipment with it!" He heard another, but what shocked his system was the sound of a gun cocking.

"You can't take this! It's full of the Little Orphan Alien dolls being donated to the Brownstreet Children's home!" Mikey backtracked and moved back to the open. Staying on the ground means he'd have to go in blind as he was sure they would be able to see him come around the corner if he had gotten any closer. Mikey had to haul shell for he knew that there was a ladder on the side of one of the buildings but it was an adjacent building and not an immediate one. The turtle climbed up the ladder until he had to leap on top of the building. Quietly, he ran on the rooftop and leaped again to get to the closest building to where the scene was unfolding. Mikey prayed nothing too fatal had become of the scene or that they had left. He crouched down and honed in on the voices. Peeking below, he saw a man on the ground who was presumably begging and the others were now an account of three purple dragons.

"Now, they're coming home with us!" One of the Dragons pointed his bat at the man while the others snickered and closed the back door of the semi's cargo.

"Have a heart will ya?" The man gave it one last try, he obviously was injured as he couldn't bring his feet under him.

"We are, which is why we're gifting ourselves with the truck, now turn around!" The bat wielder screamed. One of the others unlocked the semi and started up the engine.

"Imagine the loot on the Black market! 5xs what they pay in stores." The third grinned as he told his partner who was starting the truck.

"And it's all profit." The two high-fived each other. Meanwhile the other was still holding the helpless man down with intimidation.

"Stay right there and you won't get hurt," he promised. The man on the ground winced. " At least, not anymore."

"Ho ho ho, Bozo." A deep voice took the bat wielder by surprise as well as the helpless man. The Dragon looked up for a split second before getting hit by what felt like a bus to the chest.

"How is this a children's program? It's degrading and poorly done." Venus was not at all happy with the christmas program that the boys had promised was a great holiday classic. The female turtle had become distant as they noticed she was keeping to herself where she was not inquisitive about what type of thing they were doing in order to celebrate the holiday and as of the past three days she had become reclusive by keeping to herself. April suggested they tune in to TBS where they can watch the Countdown to Christmas specials that the TV station offered. Tonight had to deal with a particular claymation of the famous red-nosed reindeer. Leonardo sat beside her with Donatello sitting back in between her legs. He looked up at her as she began to rant. "This just passes off the large man's oppression against the deer for his own personal gain. It completely excuses his actions and teaches children to overlook such values that create human decency."

"Uh… it's a classic." Donnie commented. Her brow crinkled, noticeably she had questions but she wasn't going to ask them.

"What sacred message is this conveying towards the theme of this 'joyous' holiday?" She extended a hard hand out to the screen that had an elf going on and on about being a dentist. Donnie grabbed her hand gently and brought it down.

"Not everything has a meaning for Christmas." Leonardo leaned in her direction.

"Basically, this is a marketing strategy to keep religion out of the holiday due to the religious freedoms that America offers as a whole and excuses this time as a national holiday due to multiple religions that do and do take the time to celebrate. It also takes the religious aspect out of schools so that children can just celebrate a time of giving rather than the Birth of Jesus in which this holiday is based off of."

"Well, I feel jolly." Raphael's voice faintly left its mark in their ears as he spoke from a different space. Venus sighed, smiling at the response and situation yet still unsatisfied. The female terrapin abducted her legs, which Donatello sat up in response in order to free her as Venus swung her leg up and over from him.

"Sorry, I'm just not getting into it." She commented as she walked back over to her room. Mona noticed as she watched after her sister had made the first critical comment. When she saw her trying to leave, Mona handed April a bowl.

"It's done, just roll them on the sheet and I'll be right back." April nodded as she took the bowl and set it on the counter next to her. Mona started to do double time walking as she moved out of April's way. "Venus."

She didn't miss a beat to acknowledge the call as the female terrapin slipped away and closed the garage door to her bedroom. Mona placed her palm on the cold metal and pressed her forehead into it. "What's up?"

"I'd rather be alone right now. It's not personal."

"Open the door."

"No, I just want to be alone, please." Mona breathed. Donnie's hand was placed beside Mona's.

"Can't get through to Elsa, Ana?" He joked. Mona smiled but only for a second.

"She's just homesick." She explained when Leonardo also made his way over to help aid with their sister.

"I thought you got your fix when you guys were home for a few weeks." Donnie shook his head, realizing that must have not been enough. Mona shook hers as well, then crossed her arms.

"It's not the Dongzhi Festival-."

"Exactly!" Venus shouted from her bed through the muffling door.

"What if I got cooking? Nǐ xiǎng yào táng yuàn, jiǎozi, húntún, yángròu ma?" Venus got closer to the door as her voice was a lot clearer.

"Húntún hé tāngyuán, rúguǒ bùshì tài máfan dehuà." Leo knew some words in Japanese, but hearing the fluent Mandarin sounded so fulfilling and pretty from these two.

"Could you pick up water chestnuts and mutton when you go and get the professor?" She was asking Donnie. They intended to invite him for their holiday activities for the night as he was such a wonderful man.

"It's the opposite of where I'm going."

"Where at? I'm not doing anything." Leo offered.

"You can't get water chestnuts anywhere. You'd have to go to Chinatown."

"Chinatown? There's a Chinatown?" Venus was remaining at her door. Her excitement was short as she awaited an answer and noticed how embarrassing it was for them to hear her in such a way after being in such a depressing mood. She felt like an eavesdropping child. Mona smiled anyways.

"Did I fail to mention?" She fooled with a sly tone. "Why don't you go with Leonardo?"

"Yeah!" The garage door loudly opened as Venus de Milo lifted it up. "But wouldn't you want to go too, Mona?"

"I can go any day and I need to help April out. You can go ahead without me." The lizard lady took her sister by the hands. Venus had stubby sausage finger in comparison to hers. In fact, all the turtles were guilty of it. "Go have some fun."

"Wǒ ài nǐ."

"Wǒ ài nǐ, wǒ de mèimei." Mona placed her hands on Venus' temples and brought her head forward to peck it.

"Let me grab some coats and stuff." Leo threw a thumb behind him and headed to the winter clothes that were situated in a pile someway in the main area. Standing before the tree was Raphael whom he watched stare down as he bent over to sift through the winter clothing pile. He noticed in his hands were not his sais but short daos.

"Raph, what's with the butterfly swords?"

"Just some tree maintenance." Which would have been obvious as there were already quite a few pine needles and little twigs at his feet. Raphael admired his work as the tree was trimmed to his perfection. "Man, I'm good! Should've been a barber." He complimented himself as he spun one of the daos in his hand. With Leo's eyes on him, he mimicked a scraping of the top of his head. "Little off the top?" he offered. Leonardo put his hands up.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Cookies are in the oven." April called out. "Anyone care for the bowl?" April's own hands might as well have been snatched from the way Raphael manhandled the cookie dough bowl from her. She and Leonardo watched him eat like a mad dog, smirking and wincing at his compulsatory eating habits.

"I'm off to go get the professor. You guys need anything while I'm out?" She lifted a brow as she anticipated Raphael's answer to be manners and a bib.

"Jeez Raph. Come up to breathe." The brother did as he was told, but his cheeks were glazed in the butter and oil that came with having a face in a dough bowl.

"Man, this is good! Usually Mikey hogs all the good stuff."

"Maybe we better go look for him." April suggested. Raphael waved her off and then proceeded to use that same hand to poke a finger in the bowl and suck the contents off.

"Nah, he's good. Probably on his way back now."


End file.
